


Pencil Crayons

by xShadowFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: “Come on! Just put it in!”“B-But, what if he doesn’t like them? Or he finds out it was me?! Or-“Alya took my hand and forced it to drop the single red pencil crayon in the locker.“He won’t.” She put one red heart shaped chocolate in, then closed it.“Remember, tomorrow you put in orange. Then you reveal yourself after you placed all the colours of the rainbow.”





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“Happy 13th Birthday Marinette!” 

She laughed And blew out her candles and everyone cheered. After a while everyone left, leaving Alya, Nino, And the birthday girl herself.

She sat on the park bench, “Thanks guys.” She said, grinning when they gave their their gifts.

She opened Nino’s first to reveal a beautiful sketch book and a sewing kit, “I thought you might like it ‘Nette.” He said, sounding sheepish for some reason. Marinette leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I love it! Thanks Nino!” He flushed and nodded quickly.

“Open mine! Open mine!” Alya chanted excitingly. Marinette laughed and ripped open the wrapping paper. 

She gasped at the pink school bag. Alya eyes gleamed, “Look inside!”

She zipped open the bag to find a pink stationery kit, plenty fabric, and a set of rainbow pencil Crayons.

“Sooooo?” Alya asked. Marinette looked at her and wrapped her into a huge hug, sending her onto the ground, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

They all laughed and Marinette got up, inspecting the pencil Crayons.

“You’re gonna use them this year, right?” Alya asked.

Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully, “I don’t think so... I feel like they will be a great use in the future... maybe even not for me!”

Nino waggled his fingers at her, “Ooooo, Mari the wizard. Predicting the future.”

They all laughed again and walked back home.


	2. Red

It was obvious that Marc had a crush on Nathaniel. Even Adrien can see it, and he’s probably the most oblivious person on earth. This time, Nathaniel is clueless. Always wondering why Marc is always blushing and stuttering when talking to him, and why he cared so much about his opinion.

Alya has enough, and Nino (being Alya's boyfriend) got dragged in to whatever she was doing.

One day, she cornered him outside of school.

“MARC!” 

“O-Oh, Hi Alya..” He stuttered, “Nino.” He tipped his red hat at him.

”Marc, I’m gonna help you.”

”W-With what? Math? I’m having trouble on B6, You see-“

”NOT MATH!” Alya roared making him shiver, “With Nathaniel!”

he faked a nervous laugh, “W-What do you M-Mean?”

”don’t play coy Anciel. I have an idea, and I know it’s perfect for you.” She   
announced, pointing a accusing finger at him.  
******  
“Huh? Alya? Nino? Marc?”

“Hey Marinette!” Alya greeted as she welcomed herself in.

Nino stood near the trap door and Marc sat on the floor. Marinette lounged on her office chair, “So what brings you guys here?”

Alya smirked, “Do you still have that set of magical pencil crayons?”

Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully, “You Mean those rainbow coloured ones I got for my birthday a few years back?”

Alya’s eyes shone, “YES!”

She looked at Alya then at Nino, who shrugged, then a Marc who weakly smiled. 

She narrowed her eyes, “Alya, if Marc’s not comfortable doing whatever your doing then-“

Alya waved her hand at her, “Whatever girl! It’s for his own good.”

“That’s what you said when-“ Alya grabbed her shoulders and shook her up, “Please! Just give me a pencil crayons!” She whined.

Marinette let out a tinkling laugh, “Okay Okay!” She handed her the pack.

“Thanks!” She said, running of somewhere dragging Marc behind her. 

Marc waved before disappearing out the door with Alya, leaving Marinette and Nino in her room.

“What is she-?” Marinette started, But Nino put up a hand.

“Don’t ask. I don’t even know.”

***

Outside the building, Marc held the single pencil crayon in his hand. He looked up at the school. Without even thinking, he turned around with a single word in his head. Nope. He was not going to school. He was not going to put that pencil crayon in his locker. Absolutely no-

“Hey Marc.” A voice said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“ACKK!” Marc cried turning around, his eyes jade eyes meeting with teal ones.

Nathaniel took a step back, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! Do you have ideas for the next issue of our comic?” He asked, steering Flushed Marc inside.

CRAP! Marc thought. He forgot all about the weekly comic idea sharing. 

“Marc?” Nathaniel voice asked, bringing him back to reality.

“I-I didn’t work on the comic.” He admitted, staring at the ground, Expecting a horrible reaction. But instead, Nathaniel laughed.

“It’s okay! You looked like you’re admitting to me you killed Marinette or someone!” He said, blushing at his former crush’s name.

Marc looked up and started into his eyes, “do you still like...”

His eyes widened, “N-No! Y-Yes! I-... I don’t know.” 

The bell rang and Marc smiled at him weakly, “Keep me updated about that okay? How you f-feel.” 

He nodded and headed of to class. Watching him leave, he did the same.

*** More time skipppppp! ***

At the end of the day, Alya approached Marc. With Nino of corse.

“Alya, I don’t think I want to do t-this.. maybe t-tomorrow?” 

“MARC ANCIEL, YOU ARE DOING THIS TODAY! I’VE PLANNED AND PLANNED THE PERFECT SIX DAYS AND YOU BETTER NOT-“ Nino whispered something in her ear, and she relaxed slightly. Thank god he was there.

“Look. You have to get over it. It will work. Trust me.”

“Y-You say that to Marinette, and look how she turned out.” He pointed out, pointing down the hall, where Marinette was awkwardly waving to Adrien, who smiled at her, obviously confused.

Alya’s eyes flared, but Nino again whispered to her. All hail king Nino.

“Marc.” She took a deep breath in, “I’m trying to help you. But...” she glanced at Nino, who raised an eyebrow, “But, if you don’t want to do it. I guess.. that’s okay.”

He looked at her defeated face and sighed, “Fine. I’ll go it. Where’s his locker?”

Alya started to grin, “I knew you’ll make a good choice! C’mon!”

Marc followed her to a locker in the back of the school.

“Put it in.” 

Marc’s hands started sweating, and the pencil crayon threatened to slip from his hand. He started to shake. Visibly.

“Marc, it’s just a pencil crayon and a chocolate heart. You can do it!” Alya encouraged.

“Come on! Just put it in!”

“B-But, what if he doesn’t like them? Or he finds out it was me?! Or-“

Alya took his hand and forced it to drop the single red pencil crayon in the locker.

“He won’t.” She put one red heart shaped chocolate in, then closed it.

“Remember, tomorrow you put in orange. Then you reveal yourself after you placed all the colours of the rainbow.”

“Okay M-Miss.” 

She smirked, “Alya is fine, thank you.” At that, she skipped away.

I walked home in silence, alone.

*** TIME SKIPPP***   
The Next Day...  
“HEY MARC!” Nathaniel’s voiced called for him.

Marc walked over nervously, and saw the single Red Pencil Crayon in his hand.

“Look!” He said excitedly, “Someone left a pencil crayon in my locker! I though it was a mistake, but there was a chocolate heart with it as well!” He held up the chocolate heart, wrapped in bright red paper.

“C-Cool! Do you like the pencil crayon?” He asked innocently.

“Like it? I love it! These are top brand! I couldn’t.. afford... them...” he said, trailing of at the end, looking away.

Marc sat next to him, “So who do you think sent it?” He asked, trying to cheer up the boy next to him.

It worked. Nathaniel got back into jumpy mode, “I think it might be Alix, to make me feel better or-“

“How do you know it’s a female?” Marc cut off, his heart echoing to leave.

Nathaniel looked at him funny, “I’m guessing... I mean..” he nervously laughed, “If it’s a He.. I.. I.. I just can’t..”

Marc heart shattered. Nathaniel’s not gay. He won’t like him. Ever.

“C-Cool.. I.. I h-have to g-go...” he muttered, quickly standing up and walking rather quickly, away.

Marc didn’t know where he was going. He was just going as far away from his present and Nathaniel. 

He didn’t even notice when he knocked on the Dupain-Cheng’s door.

Sabine opened it, “Sorry we’re- Oh! Marc! Come in dear.” 

“T-Thanks.. can I talk to Marinette?” 

She smiled at him warmly, “Up the stairs, watch your head for the trapdoor.” She walked back into darkness.

Marc lifted the trapdoor and saw Marinette laying on the floor, and he swore he saw a flash of red, but he blamed it on Nathaniel’s Hair getting to him.

“EEEK!” She shrieked upon his arrival. She noticed it was Marc and relaxed slightly, “Oh.. Thank god it’s only you.. What’s up?”

“I... I.. need to talk to someone..” he muttered letting himself up.

Marinette gestured to a chair, “I’m all ears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update time, this chapter took a lot out of me..   
> My other FanFic, “You Need Wifi To Play Music” is still going, And the next chapter may be the last. I’m working on it. Anyways, thanks for your support, and hang on! 
> 
> I need a new ending.. thing...


End file.
